Maximum Obsession
by ErieDragon
Summary: Four a.m. Three hours of fanfiction. Two hours of sleep. One very weird dream... My own strange self insertion (as Maura) in three bizarre dream segments.


Maximum Obsession

Since I was up until at least four last night, my dreams were obviously demented. I had one especially weird one which involved the DBZ crew, so I'm going to write about it. Why not? It's really choppy, because I can't even remember half of the dream.. Just the end. The end was sweet :) Then my dad woke me up.. I got 6 hours last night ;-; Here's the story. I did some serious improv, but altogether this is the originality of my own unique, retarded mind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

[A/N: This was a pretty long dream, so I don't remember the beginning. This is mostly just from a few other dreams I've had involving DragonBall Z. YES, I dream about it. I'm _that _obsessed.]

The dragon was flying waaaaay too low for Goku's liking. The electrical lines were only feet below the monster's gargantuan feet, and their landing point was still a ways off. The lake was approaching at an alarming rate, and a crash landing in water would not be pretty...

Her kite was flying especially well this windy morning. Her father was just starting the engine to his new plane, a construction project which had fully absorbed the last few years of their lives. Maura rolled in her butterfly-shaped toy and hopped over to the hangar, where a muscular man was working busily at the metal-skinned flying machine. 

"Daddy, are we ready to fly?"

"Sure thing, baby. Go get Gohan, he wanted to come on the test flight, right?" He asked, standing up and dusting off his hands. Maura nodded and dashed off, disappearing into the house. 

"Up! Go _UP!_" Goku cried, tugging at the dragon's heavy neck. It merely swerved, skimming the water's surface with its claws. The creature began to descend, ready to faceplant straight into the lake. 

"Maura, what's that?" Gohan asked, pointing to a huge object coming their way, surfing just above the water. The little girl raised an eyebrow.

"No idea." Her father carefully tugged the small, two passenger airplane out of the hangar, putting on his big, goofy looking goggles. Gohan followed suit and jogged over, tapping the passenger side door. Maura tucked her arms behind her back and watched with keen interest. 

Straight into the water. Goku came up, sputtering, and frantically swam to the other side of the lake. The dragon came up, laughing insanely and pointing at him. 

The plane took off the ground easily, Gohan waving out the window to Maura. Her father let out a loud "YEEEHAW!" and flew off.

__

*See? Didn't I tell you that was strange? That's an excerpt from the beginning. I don't know how this ties in with the rest, but there are two more parts ahead. :) Maybe someday it'll make a good A/U story.*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

*_I don't know where this one came from either.. I think it's more related to the third part, and might have something to do with the fact I was up writing all night. Hm.*_

Maura walked along, writing with fervor in her small, black notebook. [A/N: Sound familiar? ^_~] Yamcha jogged up beside her, watching the little blue gel pen move elegantly across the page.

"Watcha writin?" He asked, jogging in place beside her.

"About you." Sure enough, she had just written, _Yamcha came up to me and asked, "Watchya writin?" _Yamcha raised an eyebrow, which was also written down as quickly as it happened. 

"Oooook then.." He said nervously, jogging away. 

"Maura! My daddy wants us," said a familiar high pitched voice. 

"I'll be right there, Bra!" Maura replied, tucking her notebook away into a back pocket. 

The two men walked down the street, glancing around with guilt written all over their faces. 

"Are you sure about this? He's not stupid, he might figure it out," the first man said, trembling. 

"Don't worry about it. He's oblivious." The second man grinned. "We go in, get the pictures, get out. The reviewers will love it." 

Vegeta turned, hearing the chattering voices of his daughter and her friend. Two men were at the counter, looking around nervously. The father eyed them, but decided there was not much of a threat to be seen.

"Bra, Maura, this is Nuka and Kimyoo. They're..." The spike-haired man turned, examining them. 

"Scientists at the University of.." Nuka paused.

"University of Human Biology," Kimyoo finished, smiling and extending a hand. Bra took it eagerly and shook it, much to her father's displeasure.

"We heard about your daughter's.. unique physiology, and we were wondering if we could get some pictures for a new publication. All credits will be to her, of course," Nuka said, a hand motioning to the small, mini-Bulma. Maura frowned, either suspicious or offended. She wasn't quite sure.

"What kind of pictures?" Maura asked, stepping forward.

"Well, um.."

"The intestinal tract. Nothing too personal or anything," Kimyoo interrupted his companion once again. Vegeta snarled, but kept his distance. He didn't like strange men taking pictures of his daughter. But, if they could get some money out of it.. hell.

"Pin your shirt like this. There we go," Nuka said gently, giving Bra two safety pins. Kimyoo whipped out a camera and snapped at least ten shots before anyone had a chance to react.

"Thank you! We have your address, the royalties will arrive as soon as the book is published," Kimyoo said, grabbing Nuka by the arm and heading out the door. Bra raised an eyebrow and looked at Maura. She shrugged.

"I did not like that one bit," Vegeta murmured, shooing away the girls so he could get back to whatever pointless activity had previously occupied his time.

"Maura! That was soooo cool! I might get to be in a book!" Bra said, jumping up and down. Maura raised an eyebrow as she wrote the previous events in her little notepad.

"They were fakes, you dipshit. Now sit down, I'm going to try and rat them out." Bra jumped back, shocked.

Nuka grinned at Kimyoo as they loaded the pictures onto the computer. 

"A session for the records," he commented, guiding the cursor onto the page. 

__

Hentai - Teens, teens, and more teens! The photo was placed just underneath the revealing title. Kimyoo smirked and gave his partner a thumbs up. 

*_That was bad, wasn't it? I don't know. Come on, they're MY dreams! What do you expect? Alright, here's the third part. This makes even less sense, because it was an action scene, and those are always choppy in my dreams._*

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

They ran, heading for the nearest safety spot. Which, ironically, was a huge, metal, unfinished building riddled with dangling rods and huge, steel beams. The group ran inside, spreading out over the structure's floor. Their pursuers came hurtling towards the elevated hill, clawing and barking. Suddenly, the building began to move.

Like an elevator, it descended up. It dragged along the side of the rock shaft, which had somehow appeared. Rocks flew inside, breaking through the building's framework. Maura was clinging around a nearby, tree-like column, while Bulma ran around frantically as Trunks held her by the arm. Vegeta, oblivious to those around him, was clutching Bra like there was no tomorrow. Gohan and Goku, on the other hand, were free-standing. 

The small hill the building had been resting on followed the ascending structure. The stranded occupants could hear their pursuers immense wings beating below, which were most likely to break through at any moment. Bra screamed, and buried her face in her father's chest. Maura remained quiet but wide-eyed, while Trunks struggled to keep his mother from jumping out the side shaft. Suddenly, the upward movement came to a stop.

Their pursuers carefully dug through the rock, the group huddling together. Vegeta snorted and sat, his back towards his family as he watched the wall defensively. The two monstrous creatures burst through the barrier, staring at their prey when...

The floor around them collapsed. They went hurtling through the rock, various falling boulders knocking them out on their way down. The huddled group exchanged shocked glances, then freed each other from their panic grips. 

Maura grabbed Bra and Gohan by the arms, running onto the asphalt. The building had risen level with a long street, and it was now night out. Tall, English street lamps shed a dim light onto the wide avenue, which was bare of cars or people. Small, deserted stone dwellings sat a few yards off the sidewalk on either side, and the group ran in relief through the moonlight. 

Vegeta gazed around, awed by the imagery but still wearing his trademark smirk. Goku and Trunks walked side by side, talking in hushed voices and taking in the strange new sights. 

Bulma took up step beside Vegeta, linking her arm through his. He looked over in shock, but his expression softened at her relieved face. He stopped and took his arm away from her, wrapping her in a solid embrace. The blue-haired woman was surprised at first, then buried her head in his chest. 

"We're alive, anyway," she remarked.

__

*Aaaand then my dad woke me up. ::sob:: I don't even know why I dreamt this, but I think the ending had to do with Vegeta's Gyal's fic, "An Unexpected Love," a b/v story :) Yes, it's that_ influential! Scary, eh? Anyways, tell me what you think. Maybe when I have more weird dreams I'll post them ^_~ Tata!*_

~Majin Niña~


End file.
